That Was Fun
by HashtagLEH
Summary: What we see would imply that the FBI only questioned Daniel and Merritt. But it would have been stupid not to talk to all of the Four Horsemen. This is Jack's interrogation.


**I always wanted to see what Jack would say in the interrogation room after the Vegas show, so I decided to write it out myself. It's not perfect, but I like it anyway. Hope you do, too! :)**

 **...**

Jack was _tired_. It was nine o' clock in the morning, a reasonable hour for being awake to be sure – only not when the four of them had been up talking with each other and riding off their adrenaline high from the performance the night before. Then Daniel had woken them all up at six-thirty for the ungodly reason of having to look perfectly put together and at ease when the cops came pounding down their door. Jack was certain that he would've appreciated that logic if he wasn't so fucking exhausted. And unfairly, the other three looked perfectly fine, like they hadn't gotten only a couple of hours of sleep after the two-hour performance the night before.

They weren't sure when the cops would come to get them, so they had been lounging in the main living area of the suite for a good hour now. Henley was upstairs packing the rest of her bags; the boys had been fine with packing the majority of their things the night before, and only had the last few items to throw in after they'd woken up this morning. It was alright though, because there had to be a reason for them to still be in Vegas so that they could be interrogated, and it would've been suspicious if they were just sitting there for the police to arrest them.

Jack was sitting in one chair, feet resting on the small table in front of him, and passing in and out of a hazy sort of sleep. He was too nervous to fall asleep completely, knowing that they'd be arrested soon – even if they were certain that nothing would be able to stick – but he was just tired enough that he could feel the sleep pulling at the edges of his consciousness.

When the FBI finally kicked the door open and announced themselves, the first thing that Jack thought was, _Fucking finally._ Then, _FBI?_

And as he put up his hands where they'd see them, he had to smirk a little, because while they'd robbed the Parisian bank, they hadn't expected the _FBI_ to be the ones to bring them in first. They would've expected _that_ one much later.

By the time they got to the FBI offices and into the separate interrogation rooms, the worry had finally dwindled enough that Jack was ready to kick his feet up and go to sleep for _real_ this time. The ride from Aria to the FBI offices was only ten minutes, but he would've nodded off if the agent sitting in the back seat with him didn't prod him awake.

So, when they finally got him handcuffed to one of the tables, he did indeed kick his feet up on the table, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. He knew that the FBI wouldn't pay him too much attention; they thought him merely an assistant. Their group knew otherwise, knowing he was as much part of the group as anyone else was, but Jack was just fine going under the radar. Being underestimated for his youth had always been a good ace up his sleeve, and he always had to chuckle a bit to himself at that pun. Even Henley would be questioned more than he was, because they assumed that she was weaker, misogynistic bastards that they were.

He was just beginning to dream about Merritt fumbling some card tricks when the door opening brought him out of his slumber. He kept his eyes closed, however, for another moment, before lazily cracking one open.

"Hey – feet off the table," the man said, making a shooing motion toward said feet and looking annoyed. The blond woman he'd heard was from Interpol looked much more composed as she sat down across from him at the table, but he could sense her carefully hidden frustration. Clearly the two of them had already finished Daniel and Merritt's interrogations. He knew exactly how easy it was for either one of them to make someone pissed off or even just a bit annoyed.

Indolently, he dropped his feet from the table, uncaringly turning his body so that he faced the two of them. With a yawn he didn't even try to hide, he rubbed one eye, the chain of the handcuffs clinking as it moved. When he looked up again, the FBI agent – Rhodes, he thought his name was – had seated himself next to the woman and was staring at him with annoyance.

"Falling asleep in the middle of the FBI offices, after you've been brought in on charges of theft…is this nothing more than a big game to you?" Rhodes said aggravatedly.

Jack shrugged indifferently with a lazy nod. "Yeah," he said simply. "I'm sure Danny and Merritt have already told you all you need to know already, anyway."

"So you definitely see them as the leaders of the Four Horsemen?" Rhodes pressed.

Jack scoffed mentally. None of them were the leader – they were just louder, and always trying to outdo each other. People thought Daniel was the leader because he was the showman of them, and had an obsessive need for control and was therefore always correcting them, whether he knew what he was talking about or not.

Outwardly, he simply gave them a lazy smirk and drawled, "Sure, why not."

"Well, you _are_ the youngest," Rhodes nodded. "So my question for you is, what's a kid like you doing robbing a Parisian bank?"

"You have so much ahead of you," the woman put in. "Why would you throw it all away for a crowd's approval?"

Jack kept up his smirk, easy to do because he _was_ honestly amused. They had nothing to charge them with, and they'd be let free soon enough.

"We can help you," the Interpol agent said when it became clear that Jack wasn't answering her question. "If you are in danger, or the others have threatened you with something…"

"I don't need any help, though!" Jack disputed. "No one's done anything, and honestly the _idea_ of Mother Hen-ley standing by while _anyone_ is hurt is laughable."

"A lot of people associated with that Parisian bank were hurt when 3.2 million in Euros was stolen from under their noses," Rhodes countered. Jack simply shrugged, and the agent continued, "How did you do it? How did you get the money from the bank in Paris to the stage in Las Vegas?"

The smirk that had faded slightly made a quick comeback at this question, and the other two seemed to know what he was going to say before he even said it. But he couldn't resist making them annoyed as he spoke in an arrogant tone much like Daniel's.

"Magic."

A few minutes later, the four of them sauntered out of the offices, all of them doing nothing to hide their smug amusement. Jack yawned again as they walked to the cars, thinking, _That was fun._

 _I can't wait to do it again._

…

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
